A Passing Grace
by A Lore Writer
Summary: After her passing, a young girl chooses to begin life anew within Fairy Tail, long before the guild is anywhere close to where it is at the canon beginning. A sort of fix it fic with the canon pairings (Natsu x Lucy, Levy x Gajeel, Gray x Juvia etc). Warning for spoilers, language, graphic images and adorable tiny Fairy Tail members.
1. Ayla, first part

**Well, here we go. Before we begin, I should of course mention that Fairy Tail is owned by Hero Mashima and not myself. I only claim my own characters.  
**

It was real.

My small, shaking hand held a copy of the iconic magazine Sorcerer Weekly. On it was a woman who was smiling brightly, though I wasn't sure who she was. Not that I really had time to mind that. I was solely focused on the date on the top left corner.

 _March 17_ _th_ _, X772_

It had really worked.

* * *

 _Beep… beep… beep…_

The machine measuring my heartbeat was the only thing I could hear now. Yesterday, I could still hear the sound of traffic outside my window, or the white sheets rustling beneath me when I moved slightly. It might have been unnerving for other people, but I had come to terms with my death months ago. When I had lost my dad.

It was a shame, really. I was laying here with, but moments left to live, yet no one would be by my side. Not even a nurse. Though to be fair, that had been my own request. It felt wrong to spend your last moments alone with a stranger. Especially when you knew that same stranger was going to take care of your body after your passing. I'd rather die on my own terms.

 _Beep… beep…_

I took a raspy breath. The disease was incurable. I had known that since I was a kid. Can you imagine that? Growing up knowing you would die young, but at an unknown date. At least most kids still had the illusion of invulnerability. And when they got older, the idea of a long life. I didn't. I knew I was going to die ever since my mom passed when I was little.

 _Beep… beep… beep…_

I closed my eyes again. In my head, I went through all of the good things I had in life. Playing games with my dad. Travelling all across the world, since we both knew I wouldn't get to see it when I got older.

I was 18 now. At least my dad got to see me as an adult. At least I got to spend a whole 18 years in this place. I smiled.

 _Beep… beep… beeeeeeeeeee…_

A high-pitched ringing noise pierced through my skull. I put my hands over my ears, concentrated, and let it fade. I opened my eyes. Then closed them again instantly due to the sheer brightness. It took a few seconds for me to get used to the light, but once my eyes settled, I wondered why it seemed so bright.

Stretching out underneath me was and endless, flat surface of no particular colour. At least not a colour I had ever seen before. It was lit up, contrary to the black ceiling above. Or at least I assumed it was a ceiling. All I could see was this bright plane that seemingly went on forever.

Puzzled, I stepped forward. Was this Heaven? Or some kind of Pandemonium? I bent down to touch the ground. It felt almost like smooth glass. I decided to continue walking forward, my steps making sticky sounds as I moved, barefooted. At least it wasn't some kind of outer space, then.

I had to stop after a moment, however. Having been in a hospital bed for most of my life had not done wonders for my stamina or physique. I looked like a skeleton. But as I looked up, something had appeared not far from me. A throne of the same material as the floor. In it sat a woman that faintly reminded me of my mother, with black hair that spilled out over the sides of the throne. I wasn't sure what drew me to that comparison, since her face was covered in a white, motionless mask of some kind.

"Welcome, Ayla." her voice sounded out. It probably would have surprised me to suddenly hear such a loud sound in any other case, but her voice was so soothing to listen to. "It looks like you have come to join me."

"I... Uh… Not to sound rude, ma'am, but where… are we." I added the last part after a moments hesitation. My voice sounded hoarse, like I hadn't used it in weeks. It almost made me embarrassed next to her magnificent voice.

"Medium," she answered. "A place in-between, you could call it." she paused for a second. "This is my domain. I watch over the souls of the dead, and make sure they get to wherever they belong... Or desire."

There was something ethereal over her voice. Like one of those female movie villains with way too much echo on their voices. It was rather unnerving to actually hear it in person, however. I slowly nodded my head.

"And so, the question remains. Where would you like to go now, Ayla? You have an almost endless amount of options. Would you like to be re-incarnated? Pass on to Heaven? Or perhaps, go into a fictional universe? That one is quite popular." She added.

"… A fictional universe…?" I asked slowly, almost forming it more as a question.

"Yes," she said, "Movie universes, books, video games, even anime or manga worlds."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you offer that?"

"Because despite what you might believe, being an immortal god is rather boring." she gestured at the empty air. "My only real entertainment are mortals, and despite your politics being absolutely marvellous, you aren't always all that creative. But presenting you with a choice like this… usually creates something interesting." she said, then paused. "Well? What would you like?"

I thought for a moment. I had spent so much time in a bed, watching movies and anime, reading books and manga, playing games… But a lot of those universes were rather disturbing to live in. Though, I would love to be somewhere with magic. I always had. So what kind of magic universe would be the least dangerous…

"Would it be possible for me to go to Fairy Tail?"

"Of course, dear. Do you have anything specific you'd like? You're welcome to shape your life however you want, really. Within certain limitations."

"I… I would like to be a mage. But would it be possible for me to keep my current memories? And not be born into the universe, just kind of… pop in at a certain time?"

"It would, yes. Just a warning, though. Some things are meant to happen." she said, her voice ominous as ever. "Well then. What kind of magic would you like?"

I felt a little embarrassed. I had thought about things like these often, as I'm sure most people have. If you could have any type of magic you'd like, what would you pick?

"I did actually make something of my own… if it's possible to use that." I looked down, "And if it's not too much trouble."

"Hmm," she said, sounding amused, "We can certainly do that. Other things you have in mind?"

"Could… could I have a house of some kind? Near Magnolia, but not quite. Kind of like Natsu or Gildarts. And… could I have my second origin opened?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Is that all?"

"I… think so."

"Lovely." she cocked her head to the side, "So, to better help you fit in, I will revert your age. In a moment, you will be born into Fairy Tail as a 7-year old girl named Ayla. Though keep in mind, I am not just giving you this magic out-right. I am merely giving you the tools to get started." She cocked her head back in place. "Are you ready?"

"… Yes."

I wasn't sure if I had closed my eyes. All I knew was that in that moment, the world went black, and I was falling.

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't last. For a moment, I thought the masked woman and endless plane had been a dream, due to the familiar feeling of laying in a bed. But after a moment, I realized that this was way more comfortable than my hospital bed, simply because I couldn't hear the loud heart monitor.

I opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the bed. It was definitely too big for a kid. Though that was probably for the better, unless I wanted to stay a 7-year old for the rest of my life. Next was the room itself. Small, soft colours, a desk, closet and a book case. I spotted a closed book on said desk, with what looked like a sticky note attached to it. I made a move to get out of bed. The shorter limbs were rather disorienting, but I actually felt a lot… stronger.

That was a frightening thought.

Moving over to the desk, I looked at the yellow piece of paper attached to the cover. 'To get you started,' it read.

The book itself had a green cover, it almost looked like leather of some kind. And with silver letters, the title read… "Wild Spirit magic". It looked rather thick as well. That might have been off-putting for some people, but this was as book that would _actually teach me magic_. So, I don't think anyone would blame me for immediately grabbing it and jumping back into bed, forgetting about the entire rebirth and Fairy Tail.

It did not disappoint.

In my… previous life, I had eaten through more books than I could count. Fantasy, sci-fi, historical fiction, thrillers, crime, even biographies, history books, books on different animals, plants, medicinal plants, poisons, even a few cook books… Safe to say, this would have a hard time boring me.

And so, I read. Or tried to, at least. Unsurprisingly, it proved itself rather difficult to follow, when you were not already aware of what I guess people here would probably consider the basics. So, after around 20 pages, I had to put it down with a sigh. For now.

Walking around the house, I discovered it had two almost identical bedrooms, an attic, a bathroom, a living room and a joined dining room+kitchen, as well as what I assumed was a small herbal garden. The whole place was mostly empty, save for the most necessary furniture. I also discovered a bag of 50.000 Jewel. Not that great, but it would do.

That aside, I made my way towards the town itself. I needed to buy some shit if I wanted to survive, and food was on the top of my list. But this whole place, the wind, the sun, and the crunch of dirt beneath my small boots… It was wonderful, to say the least. I hadn't been outside in weather this lovely in… ages.

I only had to walk for about two minutes, and I could already see the top of the Fairy Tail guild peeking over other houses in its way, though I wouldn't go there just yet. It was a lovely town though. To my immediate left, I could easily see the huge body of water, lake Seliora, with the city itself on my right. And just ahead was Fairy Tail. In about twelve years, Lucy Heartfilia would find her way to this place. Hopefully, things would be different this time around. I would make sure of it.


	2. Ayla, second part

**Man, I had to edit the first chapter a lot. I didn't realize that it would publish it straight away, thought I could just archive the story. Turns out I could not. It was mostly changes to the layout, although I did add a second half to the first chapter. Though it should be fine for everyone, I am merely warning you that you might have missed a little bit of the story.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter!**

It didn't take long to buy the most necessary things, and only an hour later, I was making my way back to the small hut to see if I could get started on magic. I had to admit, I was more than exited to try and pull it off. I wondered if the spells would be like I had first imagined them to be, because if so… this should be exiting.

Wild Spirit magic wasn't supposed to be an overly offensive magic, though it was sort of like a nature themed version of Heavenly Body magic, except it had way more utility uses, and of course far less offensive spells. That wasn't to say it wasn't a powerful magic. But if I played my cards right, I shouldn't be much stronger than the average Fairy Tail mage from this generation. Which was to say, hopefully _very_ powerful.

Simply put, Wild Spirit magic was really just a glorified Nature themed magic, if it really was what I had written. It did have a few spells for other elements, although those could only be used at certain times. It was inspired by a druid theme, but without the animal shapeshifting. Simply put, my type of magic.

I quickly unlocked the door to my home and dropped off the groceries I had bought. They were heavy, but nowhere near as heavy as they might have been for my old body. Again, I felt a bit bad. Though a new chance with a healthy body… I was definitely going to take proper care of it this time around.

Before I dared to start on magic, I found some paper and a pencil from my shopping bag and began noting down all the events I could remember from the original timeline, before arranging it into a timeline. What I wouldn't have given for the Fairy Tail wiki at that moment.

Then while I was at it, I started writing down other things that may be useful to remember. Even though I remembered a lot of the details from the canon story, I was only seven now, and over the years I could easily forget something important. It took time I would rather have spent trying to learn magic, but it was important to get done in any case.

When I was finally satisfied, I rushed back upstairs so I could finally begin training magic. I hadn't even noticed it before, but right under the Spirit Magic book was another one, titled, "Beginning Magic". I felt a tingle as a little blood rose to my cheeks. That was probably why I had had a hard time with the other book. I didn't understand the basics yet.

I grabbed the book and sat down cross-legged on the floor. It was a lot thinner than the other book, but I guess that was to be expected. It started by explaining how to 'unlock' the magic within you, so to speak, and recommended a couple different forms of meditation. I read them through carefully and put down the book.

It made an audible _thud_ against the wooden floor. As I closed my eyes, the sound seemed to resonate within me, until it was all I could think of. I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't get the noise out of my head.

I took a deep breath and focused. Banished all thoughts that pressed on and breathed. I searched within myself, until I found a small pulsing core. It was weak, but it felt almost like a baby's heartbeat. I reached out for it, and gently laid my 'hands' around it. When I opened my eyes, my skin had a soft green glow and my hands were folded over my chest. The small heart of magic beat again, and suddenly I _felt it_. The Ethernano was everywhere around me in the room.

I let out a laugh. It felt absolutely wonderful.

You know that feeling when you suddenly realize that something is real? Like when you were little Christmas morning, and you realized _holy shit it's actually happening_. It was like that amazing feeling you get when waking up, only to find out that it wasn't just a good dream. Even if I probably couldn't cast a spell as I was now, I felt super jittery. My eyes were shining with excitement.

It took a little while for me to calm down again, so I could continue to meditate. Now that I knew what I was looking for, it was a lot simpler, and over the course of a few hours, I had managed to meditate long enough to feel just a speck of magical energy within myself. It was exhilarating.

I put down the book. I would probably need it again later, but I wanted to try using actual magic as soon as possible. I grabbed the Wild Spirit book and went outside to the garden. I'm honestly not quite sure why, but it felt like the right thing to do. Natural magic, the outdoors. It made sense to me.

I sat down in the grass and opened the book again. I hadn't understood what any of it meant before, but after reading basic magic theory, it kind of clicked in my head.

Magic wasn't something you imagined. You don't think and imagine yourself moving your hand in order to move your hand. You just do it. Well, technically you send an impulse from your brain to your nerves to make them react, but still. Magic worked the same way. You just… do it.

Reaching out, I grabbed hold of a single seed, and shielded it between my hands. I had spent a lot of time trying to train new muscles before, to move my ears or wink. I reached out and tried to move a 'muscle' that I knew was there.

Within my hand, the seed slowly grew warmer, before I felt a pulse like earlier, a tiny heartbeat. Then the shell cracked, and a little green sprout started making its way out the shell. I opened my hands and greeted it with an enormous smile.

It had actually taken quite a bit of magic, but I guess that was to be expected after not even a day. But now I knew I could do it. It was possible.

I wanted to at least get a spell or two down before I went to visit the guild, it was a mage guild after all. But going to sleep that night felt absolutely heavenly.

* * *

It took me the better part of a day before I felt like I had expanded my magic container enough to cast the first spell. They did not actually have any official "rankings", except for some spells being a lot harder than others, but this one definitely seemed like one of the easier spells on the list.

I had put the seed from yesterday in a small pot and watered it, though it obviously hadn't changed much in a day. I left it in the pot and stood directly in front of it. I could feel a slight wind blow around my hair as I closed my eyes in concentration.

" _Spirit Harmony: Green Touch_ ," I spoke loudly, as the book had instructed. I felt a surge of magical energy as most of my magic drained in an instant. Slowly, I cracked open my eyes to see the result.

The tiny sprout had gone from being a bud to a nearly matured blue daisy. I could clearly see the crown, though the leaves were still folded slightly, just shy of being fully opened. It was a rather small flower, but I felt ecstatic.

Of course, I already knew of ways to implement this into actually offensive spells, but I was nowhere near that level yet. It had just taken most of my magic to make a single flower mature, after all. Though to be fair, I had only just started my training. I guessed that because of the masked lady, I was able to pick up magic fairly fast, which was a good thing to know.

And so, the training began.

I spent three days doing nothing but meditate, practice _Green Touch_ and then either meditating some more or running laps around my house while replenishing my energy, and after a while, I got used to the shorter limbs. Luckily it didn't take very long to replenish my magic container, since it was rather small at the moment. But in the end, I was able to grow a couple sunflowers before I ran out of magic.

It felt great. And I felt ready to meet Fairy Tail.

* * *

The midday breeze swept over the town of Magnolia and before me, it made the Fairy Tail banner move along with it gently. The building was surprisingly large. After having seen some of the later guild houses, this one had always looked smaller in the manga. But standing before it as a seven-year-old, it looked _massive_.

I could hear the sound of casual chatting inside, with the exception of one almost collective roar of laughter, before they settled back to the chit chat. The smell of alcohol and old wood burned in my nose. I loved it already.

I gently pushed the door open, which managed to catch the attention of a few guild members. A few I recognized, that being Macao, Wakaba and Cana, and two others I vaguely recalled from the Fairy Tail wikia. The first was a young woman with purple hair, whom I recalled as 'Enno'. The other surprised me, and I could only recognize her because of the tiny horns she wore. I believed her name was 'Mickey'.

It was Enno who spoke first. "Well, hello there, little one." she smiled.

Taking a few steps into the guild, I returned her smile. "Hello. Is the Master in? I have something I would like to discuss with him."

She nodded and gestured towards the back where I knew Makarov's office was located. I felt quite a few looks on me, though most people had gone back to their conversations, seemingly not that interested in a little girl.

I knocked on the door, which was almost immediately answered with a 'come in'. Opening the door, I was surprised to find a Makarov that looked younger than I had first anticipated. I had thought he'd look exactly the same as he had in the manga, but his hair still had a slight yellow tint near the roots, and he had a bit more hair on his head. He also seemed surprised to see a little girl at his doorstep.

"Well, what can I do for you?" He gave me an interested look.

"Hello, Master Makarov." My voice sounded almost opposite to his own, "I bring news of the future. And plans for it as well." I added the last part after a moments pause.

His face grew furrows. "You should probably close the door."

I did so, and he closed his eyes, stroking his beard.

"Take a seat, please, Miss…?"

"Ayla Lavelle." I sat down. "I know a lot of different events that will happen in the future, although most of them don't take place until a little over a decade from now, in X784."

He seemed to give it some thought. "Do you have any way to prove this?"

I nodded. "First. I know that Porlyusica is actually Laxus' grandmother. Second, I know the guild's greatest secret, Lumen Histoire, is really called 'Fairy Heart', which is a lacrima containing the First Master's body. Third," I began, but was cut off by a rather disturbed looking Makarov.

"Alright, alright, I believe you." He took a few breaths, "So… I won't ask about the future. But what general plans do you have?"

"There gonna be a lot of people, mainly kids, that will join the guild. But most of them are gonna go through a lot of hardships before they come here and well… I am hoping I can stop that. As well as a lot of other unfortunate events. But to do that…" I paused, and suddenly felt a bit shy, "I… I would like to join your guild."

The old man smiled. "Even if you didn't just tell me about plans to save my future children, I would accept you here."

I felt my heart clenching. It had been so long since I had any real family.

He followed me out the door, before shouting at Enno who was behind the bar, "Would you mind fetching the stamp?" he grinned, "We have a new member, everyone."


	3. Cana, first part

**Okay wow, I never thought it would take me that long to upload haha. To be honest, thought I'd just discontinue this like I do with most things I write, but hey, I felt like trying to continue this, so who knows. Hope you enjoy still.**

"Right here," I said, turning around, lifted my dark blonde hair, and pointed at the back of my neck. "In white."

There was a strange rush when the magical stamp hit my skin, and I could feel the faint magical energy that was transferred onto my skin. It was a rather odd feeling. I gave Enno a huge smile, followed by a round of cheers from some of the nearby tables.

"Welcome, kid!" a male voice shouted. Looking towards them, I saw a younger Macao grinning at me, raising a beer in a toast. Though overall, the atmosphere in the guild was a lot less hectic than it would be a couple years later. I guessed that would make sense.

I gave everyone my biggest kid smile, before turning back to Enno. "Uhm, miss, where can I find the library?"

She gestured towards the staircase with her head. "Oh, but I should mention, you can't go on the second floor. That's S-class only." She smiled.

I nodded as thanks and made my way towards where she had motioned. Though I did notice the sound of someone else following me. It wasn't until we had gone down the stairs and into the room itself that she let herself be known.

"Uhm… Hi." a much younger Cana than what I had known, murmured.

I turned around and did a little wave-like gesture. "Hi."

She clutched the sides of her dress, clearly nervous. "I'm Cana. Cana Alberona."

"I'm Ayla Lavelle. It's nice to meet you, Cana."

"You too."

I looked around. The room was dim, though that was probably due to the heavy curtains that covered the windows. It seemed like it was partially underground, but not so much that there were no windows. The whole place smelled like old paper and basement. I loved it.

I began looking over the various backs of the books, a lot of them seemed to be history books, but there were still an endless number of books on all sorts of magics.

"What's your magic?" I asked Cana, as I had an inkling that she felt rather awkward looking at me going through books. She made a slightly startled noise. Maybe she had been in her own headspace.

"Oh uhm, I haven't really started training magic all that much… But I seem to have a knack for predicting people's futures with cards, so I'd like to try and study that."

I nodded, smiling.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" She asked, coming up next to me.

"Ah, not really. I just wanted to look through it, see what was here… you know."

She nodded slightly. "There are a lot of pretty books in here, it's all about knowing where to find them." she said with a hint of pride.

I grinned at her. "Could you show me?"

She smiled eagerly and quickly walked a bit down the middle isle, to about 5 book cases further in. Then she picked out a red, leather-bound book from the lowest shelf, and came with it towards me, as I was walking towards her.

"Look at this one!"

I opened it. There really were some pretty pictures in there. It seemed to be a story about a beautiful princess who one day woke up without anyone remembering who she was. There was very little text, but the pictures were gorgeous.

"Have you read this a lot?" I asked, flipping to the next page. She shook her head.

"I can't read."

I looked a bit surprised, then felt silly. Of course, she couldn't yet, she was only six, and lived in a place like this.

"Want me to read it to you?"

The face she made is what made me want to have children myself one day. That awe-struck face was just too cute.

"You can read…?" she breathed. I nodded. I turned to find a place to sit, but as I didn't find any, I settled for the floor, Cana joining me within seconds.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was sweet and caring, and everyone loved her. But she was very immature and thought only beautiful things were good, and ugly things were evil. So, when an ugly old man came to her door step for help, she thought he was evil and turned the guards on him. Little did she know, he was actually a handsome prince who had heard rumours, and he cursed the beautiful princess…"

Reading with Cana turned out to be more of a joy than what I had originally thought. She was the perfect audience. Captured in the story, gasped at the right moments, and almost looked like she held tears at bay at one point.

After, they talked. About all sorts of things. Magic was a major thing, but it didn't take long for me to promise Cana I would teach her how to read. The girl was delightful, and a bit more mature than I would've first guessed. She felt different than the Cana I was used to, but I didn't mind in the slightest.

"Your magic sounds so pretty! But why the name?" she asked, mouth slightly agape.

"I'm not really sure… I just thought it sounded cool, I guess." I laughed slightly.

"Is that the only reason you picked it?" she grinned slightly.

"I just liked the idea behind it!" I said in defence. She laughed in delight. She was laying on the floor at this point, hands under her chin.

"Your magic sounds so wonderful… I feel like you could travel all over the world with that kind of thing." she said dreamily.

"You want to travel?" I asked.

She nodded once and rolled onto her back, now sprawled out on the floor.

"My mom always told me about how my dad was a traveller, with stories from all over the world. She told me some of them before she… passed." There was a pause, and she shut her eyes briefly. "She always looked so dreamy when she talked about it… I think she really loved dad, and wanted to run away with him…"

I ruffled her hair a bit to try and cheer her up.

"So now you want to travel to find him?" I asked, already knowing the truth of it.

She looked away from me a bit. "… Sort of."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No…" she lied. I frowned.

"You shouldn't lie, you know. Nothing good ever comes from it in the long run." I said. She tensed a bit.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"Who is he then?" I asked, to try and make her think of something else.

She smiled again. "He's suuper powerful… Probably the strongest mage in the whole guild short of Master…" her smile faltered again. "He'd be disappointed to have such a weak daughter…"

"Why?" I asked, with genuine confusion. "You're only a kid."

She looked a little sheepish. "I just thought I should become stronger first, you know…"

"Well he'll get stronger too, unless he sits on his ass all day. So, I don't think it would really make a difference. Plus," I said, smiling brightly at her with a little glee, "Imagine how much stronger you could get if he trained you!"

She seemed to think about that for a hot minute, with all the power of a 6-year-old. "Do you think I should tell him…?" she asked quietly.

I smiled. I remembered how happy the two had been together when they were older, and she finally let it slip. But I didn't want to force her, if she really didn't want to tell. I would respect that. It was a lot to ask of a kid.

"It's up to you. Would you like to have a dad?" I countered. She seemed to have made up her mind, but I didn't want to intrude. I just grinned at her. "I hope you pick whatever's best for you."

* * *

I stopped in my track, breathing heavily. I was so out of breath. But not enough to not turn to the girl coming up behind me and smile brightly at her.

"You can do it Cana!" I cheered.

She just rasped in return. We had decided to train together, despite how different our magics were. It had been about two weeks since our talk in the library, and I finally felt like I had decent control over Green Touch. With my second origin, it seemed magic came very easily to me, which I was very pleased with. Cana was making steady progress as well, which surprised me a bit. Perhaps that's where her strong dad was showing in her genes. Magic was natural to her.

She stopped next to me, seeming to catch her breath, before giving me a competitive look.

"I'll start this time!" she grinned.

She took on a stance and drew a card from a small bag she had started to carry.

" _Shuriken Cards!_ "

It glowed faintly yellow, before she threw it at a nearby tree. It got through the first branch but got stuck a few millimetres into the next one. She game me a proud smile. I _was_ proud of her.

"Awesome!" I said enthusiastically.

She gave me a nod. It was my turn.

I had looked at this spell for a little while and felt confident I could pull it off. I approached the tree, which seemed to put Cana off, and stopped about half a meter away. Took a step back and prepared myself to use another new muscle.

I felt my magic gather in my right arm as I clenched it in a fist. It glowed a faint green, and I felt the familiar heartbeat pulse into my clenched hand.

" _Wild Chaos: Spirit's Green Fist!_ " I chanted and punched towards the trunk of the tree. There was an audible _crunch_ , partially from the tree, partially from my own hand. I winced and shook it lightly. It felt a little bruised, but nothing seemed broken. The tree had a nice little crack in it though.

Cana clapped.

"Well done!" she cheered. Looking back at her, with the lake behind her from atop this hill, I couldn't help but smile like an absolute idiot.

Life's pretty awesome.

 **I really love Cana. Sorry this was mostly dialouge, but I want Cana to be important in this story, so the more setup the better in my opinion.**


End file.
